Dehumanized
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: Drabble like chapters from Oikawa’s point of view of Mummymon and Arukenimon’s creation to their first visit to the digital world. Witness Oikawa's decent into darkness, first impressions, and some "hinted" Arukeni/Mummymon.
1. In my disgrace

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. I also do not own Disturbed and their lyrics to the wicked song "Dehumanized". I just added the lyrics in there because I thought it would be fitting as well as to set a mood. _

"_Lost in slumber, a threat to no one  
Weak and humbled in my disgrace"_

_- Dehumanized, by Disturbed._

The clacking and tapping of keys echoed of the walls in the dark. The only source of light was a glowing computer screen, barely enough to cast the gaunt man's shadow, held an image of hope to reach the only thing he desired now: access to the Digital World. Hiroki would be so proud of his progress. He had successfully created two digital eggs that combined his DNA and data from the Digital World. With them he was sure the Digital World would not be far from his reach. Although he wasn't exactly sure where this sudden knowledge and burst of inspiration came from, he convinced himself that it was Hiroki's spirit guiding his steady hand and mind. Since the death of his best and only friend, Hiroki Hida, Yukio Oikawa was determined to complete the project they never finished. Entering in the final portion of code, Yukio had a feeling that he was finished. He was about to create life, perhaps digital life, but life none the less. With a swift tap of the Enter key, he stood up and stepped back a safe distance to watch the miracle unfold.

At first, there was nothing. The screen continued to glow steadily, and the room remained mute, save for Yukio's own respiration and the beating of his heart. No fireworks, no explosions, no fanfare, not a thing. It was in this moment the thought crossed his mind that he had failed. But before his heart could drop into his stomach, the screen brightened drastically and the sound of white noise and dial tone assaulted the ears. A form leapt from the screen and began to morph and convulse from what he could see through squinting eyes, between his shielding fingers. Yukio backed up against the wall, blindly searching for a light switch. When the light dimmed, he would be sure not to be caught in the dark with such a beast. And as he predicted once the shadow had finally taken shape, the screen dimmed and the noise ceased, leaving him alone with the monster. Lowering his hand and opening his eyes, his gaze was forced to rise higher to meet the eyes, well, eye, of his creation.

What towered over him was a being that resembled an Egyptian mummy with blackened spikes and claws, leaning on one of the largest firearms he had ever seen. It was menacing, it was huge, and it was thrilling being in the presence of such power. He had created a Mummymon. The bandaged behemoth did not hold this form for long, however, as the beast collapsed to his knees and began to morph once more. It hunched over and shrunk slightly, into a more human like figure. Although it had changed to a more human appearance, it was far from beautiful much to his surprise and disappointment. Its skin was a dry gray hue, looking deathly and stale. It was bald, lanky, bony, and lacked most of its defining facial structure such as a nose, ears, lips, and its right eye. This naked monstrosity before him, deformed and hideous, looked up at him finally with a single golden eye filled with confusion and wonder, Yukio's heart could not help but clench. It reminded him so much of himself and how he had felt in his younger days before Hiroki came along.

As if reading his thoughts at the mention of Hiroki, the beast suddenly began to choke and sob uncontrollably. It had taken Yukio off guard. Shouldn't such a monster be cocky, calm and collect, poised for battle like he and Hiroki had always imagined? Instead, after mere moments of life, the digimon was hit with strong feelings of sorrow and was weeping like a new born babe. Yukio felt helpless as he watched the human Mummymon express its sadness, something he himself was all too familiar with.

_To be continued..._


	2. Nothing left

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. I also do not own Disturbed and their lyrics to the wicked song "Dehumanized". I just added the lyrics in there because I thought it would be fitting as well as to set a mood. _

"_Too determined, to be forgotten  
Nothing left to enrapture me"_

_- Dehumanized, by Disturbed._

After clothing his creation in some old attire that Yukio managed to find in the back of this closet and providing him with a cane to assist his movement with the leg braces, the half-breed seemed to calm down. Since his "birth" Mummymon had been a blubbering mess and had been very difficult to deal with. The surprise of his digital being expressing such an emotion so quickly had caught Yukio off guard, but at least it answered one of his questions; an artificial digimon was capable of feeling and expressing emotions. Although in his opinion, this was a huge understatement concerning Mummymon. Sitting across from the now sniffling beast in his desk chair, Yukio decided it was high time to have another of his questions answered; can it communicate? Surprisingly, it could do so quite eloquently, as if it had went through years of education on speech and grammar. Yukio guessed this was inherited from his own DNA, he didn't know how, but he supposed he could discover why later.

He asked his digital creation some basic questions such as his name, the date, his supposed gender, and to name some basic objects. Mummymon was more than able to answer each question correctly. But when it came to the question, 'How are you feeling?' he began to tear up once more, but proceeded to answer the question. His answer was not a simple one and Yukio found it difficult to hear. Mummymon described his feelings as primarily confusing. He felt lonely and overcome grief, but he did not know why, his only answer was that he felt that something was missing. The dark haired man had to turn away from the digimon before him for a moment, he understood Mummymon's feelings all too well. Something or someone, rather, was missing from his life as well. Shaking his head, Yukio decided now was not the time to dwell on feelings of the past, no matter how deep they still run, he had work to do and he had to keep this creature occupied until he figured out how to implement him into his plan.

Over the next few days, Yukio observed his digital monster. Mummymon still had strong feelings of sorrow and loneliness. He would often be found moping in some corner of the house, but never again had Yukio witnessed him cry openly. Sure he heard the sniffles and the hiccoughs bouncing off the walls of his tiny apartment, but as soon as Mummymon knew he had entered the room or was beginning to approach him, his face would be freshly dried but kept the frown plastered on his ugly mug. If not for the evident wetness on his sleeve, Yukio could swear he had not been crying at all.

He was also always quick to offer his assistance. At first, Yukio would refuse this, assuming Mummymon wouldn't be capable to assist him with his work, much less around the house. He was soon proven wrong. Just to keep the behemoth from sniveling he gave him some simple coding work, a couple of chores, and a few books on mechanics and repair. Mummymon did not disappoint. Within the hour they were given, the tasks were completed without a single blunder or error, and a short week later he was tuning up the car and repairing old computer equipment to work like new! He was eager to please his creator, as if seeking approval and acceptance. It was his eagerness that revealed his naivety and gullibility, through accepting any and every task. Oikawa could tell the mummified digimon lie after lie and it all would be assumed as truth.

After several days, Mummymon revealed to him that he felt a sense of self-loathing. He was aware of his appearance, and thanks to television and random newspapers and magazines lying around the house he was also aware he was far from what was considered 'beautiful'. This often provoked the tears. He would say he felt ugly, disgusting, and deformed, and was extremely ashamed because of it. It was then that Yukio realized that he and his creation had more in common than he thought. He recalled he felt similar feelings before he made his first friend… Before he could comfort the sensitive digimon, he decided against it. Oikawa took away Mummymon's television privileges for the week, since it upset him so much, and told him to work on his personality if his appearance was so displeasing to him. Yukio felt guilty for being so rough with Mummymon, but he needed him strong if he was going to continue helping him with his project, and there was no room for crybabies in the digital world.

_To be continued...  
_


End file.
